Miya Rin
by animefreako247
Summary: Miya Rin and her sister Kairi have been through a lot. They've been through a lot of emotions, well, mostly Miya. The two sisters travel around looking for something that may or may not be there. Will love be one of them? Or will it be death? A new goal?
1. Miya Rin & Kairi Rin

**This is my story. My bud, hikaru1012, helped me with it. Don't hate.**

**Warning! This story starts in Miya's POV!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. Only Miya and Kairi.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>What is hope?<em>**

**_I always ask myself that._**

**_Is it something you can feel?_**

**_Is it something you can eat?_**

**_Is it something you can get?_**

**_Is it something you can see?_**

**_Is it something you can hear?_**

I look at my left hand that is made of metal, automail to be exact, and the visions of screams fill my head. I shut my eyes and concentrate to make them go away. I feel a hand on my leg. I look up and see the emerald eyes of my little sister, Kairi.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Peachy."

She rose a brow, "Oh really…"

"Yes really," I stated looking out the window.

Kairi sighed, running her fingers through her brown hair that went to her mid-back.

"I wonder how Central will be like. We haven't been there in awhile now, neh Miya?" she said.

I nodded in response. Then I felt a sharp tug on my hair. I glared at Kairi.

"What the fuck was that for!" I snapped.

"You were being all secretive," she stated, shrugging.

"I'll show you secretive!" I yelled grabbing her, giving her a noogie.

"Stop it!" she yelled, flailing her arms around as I was laughing.

**_I should probably tell you guys some stuff that I feel like saying. I have red, shoulder length hair and charcoal eyes. My bangs are hung over my eyes a bit. I'm seventeen, big woopie! I'm almost an adult! Just…two more years. I'm taller than my sister, obviously. I have an automail left hand and left leg. My sister has emerald green eyes and long brown hair to her mid-back, as you had read earlier. Her bangs are lightly pushed to the right. She's fifteen.  
><em>**  
><strong><em>My normal outfit is black gloves, red tank-top, black leather jacket that had a navy flamel on it, black skinny jeans, and dark brown hiker boots. I had a chain on my jeans that was connected to my pants because I hooked it onto it and to a certain object in my pocket. I also had a dog tag necklace that had the word hell on it. There's a reason for that, but you'll find out later.<em>**

**_My sister changes her clothes whenever she feels like it, but her usual attire is black bootie shorts, long white socks a few inches above her knees, black hiker boots, black fingerless gloves, a leather jacket like mine except hers has the sleeves pulled up to her elbows, she wore a white tank-top._**

**_We don't have much color variety..._**

**_Any questions? Yes? No? I don't care, you'll find out more later._**

**_I'm Miya Rin and my sister is Kairi Rin. We're the Rin sisters._**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's my story. Hope it is interesting enough for you people. NO FLAMES!<strong>


	2. Central Drag

**Thank you to the people who actually took the time to review. This chapter is short and I promise that the next one will be longer.**

**WARNING! This story starts in Miya's POV!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. I only own Miya and Kairi.**

* * *

><p>"Hoi!" I yelled as a taxi drove over to me and my sister.<p>

I had the driver take us to a hotel. A specific one that we always stay at. After we got to the hotel, checked in, and dropped our suitcases and bags at the hotel room, we went towards Central. My sister was to my chin. That's small.

Kairi was holding her arms out like she was an bird or something. I smiled at her. Only she could make me smile. Not a fake or forced one. A genuine one. Not a smirk or a grin.

"Look Miya! I'm a bird!" she yelled running around me with her arms still out.

"You're going to get tired," I warned her.

"No I won't," she said.

"You're not a cat anymore," I pointed out.

"I know, you made that possible sissy."

"You bet your ass I did!" I yelled crossing my arms.

She giggled and jumped onto my back.

"Oomph," I said upon her impact on me.

I put my hands on her thighs, giving her a piggyback ride. She had her arms wrapped around me as she rested her head on her arm that was on my shoulder.

After awhile, I got bored of holding her so I dropped her. He fell onto her butt with a yelp. She rubbed her butt and glared at me.

"Could of warned me," she said.

I shrugged and as she got up, a car drove by a puddle that was next to me, making the water splash onto me. Kairi started giggling.

"Shut up," I snapped.

"Karma," she said winking.

"Never my friend," I muttered meaning that Karma was never really on my side in the first place.

"We should head back to get you all cleaned up," she said.

I grumbled some incoherent curses as we both started heading back to our hotel.

As we where climbing the stairs, I slipped on one and fell back a few steps. I groaned out in pain as I sat up.

"Man! I have more bad luck than usual!" I complained.

"You must of did something wrong then or…" Kairi said helping me up.

"Or what?" I whined because I was rubbing my aching back.

"Or you're just in the wrong place at the wrong time," she said walking ahead of me.

"Or maybe it's just you who's bringing me bad luck," I mumbled.

After I changed into not wet clothes, which was really the same outfit I was originally wearing, we started heading for HQ again. (Hey, I got more than one pair of my main clothes.)

This time, as we were walking, I made sure to be on the side not near the street. Smart huh? Not really because I stepped in gum and we had to stop as I took it off.

"Man, Central is such a drag," I breathed.

"You're tired already? We still have yet to see the Colonel," Kairi said.

I groaned, "You saw for yourself that I'm having a bad day right now!"

"Then how about, when we are on our way home, I pick up some groceries and make your favorite food~"

I twitched a bit, "…with pudding?"

She nodded, "Chocolate."

I got up, grabbing her arm, nearly running.

"Let's go already!"

* * *

><p><strong>YO! Review!<strong>

**(or else...)**

**Can't make much of a threat online. XD**

**But seriously...review. -_-**


	3. Trickery

**Okay, so this chapter is only a bit longer than the other one, but that's only because the original document I was going to have for this chapter was like 10 pages long. I had to short it.**

**WARNING! This story start's in Miya's POV!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. I DO own Miya and Kairi.**

* * *

><p>When we got to Central Headquarters, I let go of Kairi and we both went on walking towards the Colonel's office.<p>

I had my arms crossed as I said, "The Colonel is probably going to send us on a long term mission again or partner us with some rookie."

"Probably, or Armstrong," she said looking straight ahead. Looking intensively in the distance.

I shuddered at the thought of that.

_Not that shirtless man._

Then I noticed how Kairi was staring.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Trying to see if my cat reflexes are still there," she replied.

"I doubt that. You were in a cat's body, you weren't a chimera."

"Can't hurt to try."

After awhile of walking, she gave up.

"They're gone," she said as she slouched forward and anime tears fell.

"Told you so."

She straightened up when we got to the door.

"We didn't tell them yet right?" she asked looking over at me, raising a brow.

I thought about it for awhile and then nodded.

"We were gone for eight months," I pointed out.

"Oh yeah," she said as she facepalmed. "Boy are they going to be surprised."

"Oh, they will be," I said deviously.

"You're planning something, aren't you."

"You know me so well, just play along."

She nodded and opened the doors. We both walked in, I had a sad, depressed look on my face. Kairi saw it and made a face that looked like she was going to break down into tears. Man, were we good actors.

I looked up a bit and saw Roy at his desk, staring at the two of us with Riza on his side like usual. But this time, there were two other people. A guy in a suit of armor and a guy who looked to be either the same height as Kairi or taller. It was hard to tell since he was sitting on one of two chairs that were put in front of Roy's desk.

"Nice to see you again IronBlood and who's your friend? Is her name miss cutie?" Roy asked winking at my sister. My blood boiled.

That was when he noticed our looks. He stood up and looked around.

"Where's Kairi?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows.

Riza looked around too.

"She's gone," I spat.

Roy and Riza's eyes widened while the other two people in the room just looked confused, they were soon forgotten.

"She's...gone?" Roy asked.

Me and Kairi nodded.

"I couldn't fulfill my goal...I couldn't keep the only person I had left alive..." I said looking down.

Roy went over to me and hugged me. I tensed up. I don't like getting hugs much, only by Kairi.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault," he said.

"Yes it was..."

_Just don't think about him hugging me._

"We both tried so hard," Kairi said.

"Who are you anyways?" Riza asked Kairi.

"Oh, I'm..." she trailed off looking in my direction where I gave her a thumbs up. She

smiled with a hint of blush on her cheeks, and held her hand out to Riza. "I'm Kairi Rin! Nice to meet you in another view~"

Roy and Riza looked at her like she was crazy. I started cracking up, getting out of Roy's hug.

"I can't believe you both fell for that whole 'she died' thing!"

Kairi giggled.

"Wait, so that cutie over there is Kairi?" Roy asked pointing at her.

I nodded as I calmed down and when to Kairi's side.

"And don't call her cutie."

Roy hugged us both as Riza just stared with one of her rare smiles.

"Mr. Roy?" Kairi asked in the hug.

"Yes?"

"I'm not so small anymore huh."

We all dispersed the hug as Roy took a good look at Kairi.

"You did grow a lot," he said.

"Considering you were about two inches tall last time I saw you," he mumbled to himself.

"You're still small to me," he said smirking as he patted her head.

Kairi sighed, "Guess I still have a long way to go."

"You are just too good Kairi," Roy said.

"Yeah, to good for you," she said smirking.

"You wish," he said as the blonde boy cleared his throat loud enough for us to hear.

We all turned to him.

"Can we get back to the matter at hand?" the blonde asked.

"Sure," said Roy plainly.

"Party-pooper," Roy muttered retiring to his seat behind his desk with Riza to his side. Me and Kairi sat at the couch. Like always, Kairi was listening and I wasn't. I was daydreaming about different kinds of tattoos.

* * *

><p><strong>Review people! I ain't going anywhere and neither are you!<strong>


	4. Mission, Meetings

**SWEET! HALLOWEEN IS IN TWO, I REPEAT TWO DAYS!**

**I'M GOING TO BE A BLOODY VAMPIRE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. I only own Miya and Kairi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kairi's POV-<strong>

Miya wasn't listening like usual, so naturally, I listened.

"I'm teaming you two up with the Rin sisters for this one mission," Roy stated pulling out two folders.

I got up to get one, but Rin grabbed my wrist. She gave me a weird look with her eyes narrowed. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. She briefly looked towards the direction where everyone else was, then let go of me, cross her arms.

I gave her one last stare, and then turned to get a folder. The two folders were stacked against each other and he blonde boy in red went up to get it. We both reached down for the same one. My hand was on the folder first and his was on mine. His hand felt soft, guess that's the glove though.

We both looked up at each other. His face was filled with irritation while I just raised my eyebrow. I had to look up at him a bit. He was an inch taller than me. I don't think he notices that.

**Miya's POV-**  
>When Kairi left to get me the folder, I was lost in thought for awhile.<p>

_That armor...I don't sense anything emitting off of it..._

I shook my head and looked at what was taking Kairi so long. I nearly fell out of my seat when I say the blonde's hand on hers. I quickly made my way to them with a pissed look on my face.

**Miya's POV-**  
>I was staring into his eyes. His eyes somewhat made me feel violated...like they were seeing through me to my soul, trying to decipher it. I tried staring into his, trying to look deeply into his eyes.<p>

**Blondie's POV-**  
>I was staring into this girl's emerald eyes. They somewhat held something intriguing to me. Her eyes held mystery, somewhat longing, despair, and a lot of other emotions. I wasn't even listening to my surroundings anymore, nor playing any attention to it. All my focus was to this girl right in front of me.<p>

**Miya's POV- **  
>"You gonna move your hand blondie?" I asked menacingly.<p>

They didn't seem to notice. So I grabbed my sister's free wrist, and yanked her towards me. She yelped as her hand slipped from under his and she fell towards me. I held her in my arms. I was glaring at the blonde. I saw Roy smirking.

_Bastard, you're enjoying this, aren't you?_

The blonde turned to me like he now realized that I was here.

"Don't touch my sister like that. She can't talk for herself so she can't say how much of a nitwit and jerk you are," I snapped.

"M-Miya?" my sister asked surprised at my words and sudden actions.

"Interesting," Roy mumbled loud enough for me to hear.

_Just ignore it._

I grabbed a folder quickly with my other arm still around Kairi. I when stomped off to our seat. Kairi was looking back behind her.

**Kairi's POV-**  
>I was staring at the people in the room feeling embarrassed and mad. How dare my sister say that! I can talk for myself!<p>

When we got to the couch, I glared at my sister. She was ignoring it though. She just threw the folder into my lap and leaned back in her seat dozing off.

_Grrr!_

I opened the folder as Roy started addressing the mission. I wasn't paying attention to him, I was reading through the folder.

**Reports of murders in -  
>Death count-17<br>Gender of murderer-Unknown  
>All murders seem to correspond around 11 at night.<strong>

A bunch of pictures and information of the victims were in it, along with two train tickets.

_Oh! He gives us them for once._

"Got that IronBlood, Kairi?" Roy asked.

_Murder huh, guess this calls for bait. I can lure the murderer out and Miya can attack him or her. We don't need help with this mission..._

**Danger level-Medium**

_What the heck? This doesn't seem all that dangerous. So why-_

**Number of victims aren't exact, only ones that were found. Ages are 15 and 16. Some are reported to of been raped. Both genders are attacked.**

I stiffened.

_I can see why the gender is unknown...and why the threat is medium._

"YO!" Roy yelled through a bullhorn he somehow got a hold of.

I fell out of my seat and Miya jumped in surprise, holding her hand to her heart.

"The hell! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Miya yelled.

"You two weren't listening," he said plainly. "Now, I want you two to properly introduce yourselves to the Elric brothers."

"Y-Yes s-sir," I stuttered as I got up.

"Rotten brat," I heard Miya grumble.

We both went to the two boys who were standing now.

"I'm Alphonse Elric but you can call me Al," said the suit of armor with a surprisingly childish voice.

I elbowed my sister.

"Oomph! Miya Rin. The IronBlood Alchemist," she said glaring at me.

"I'm her younger sister Kairi Rin. Nice to meet you Alphonse," I said.

Then we all stared at the blonde. He noticed and cleared his throat, jabbing his thumb to his chest proudly.

"I'm Al's OLDER brother, Edward Elric. THE Fullmetal Alchemist," he said proudly.

_Edward Elric…I'll remember that name._

**Miya's POV-**

When the blondie introduced himself, I swore that he had a big ego or something. But that wasn't what fazed me, or more like confused me.

"EH! You mean to tell me that he's not the Fullmetal Alchemist? You expect me to believe that and that you're his older brother?" I yelled pointing at the Al person as I stared at the so called 'Edward Elric'.

I saw the aura around Edward darken.

"Yes," he snapped deadly.

That wouldn't scare me one bit. So I really has to say, "Was that suppose to scare me?"

"Sister!" my sister said, but it didn't have it's scolding tone to it like it usually does. Something must be up.

"How old are you two anyways?" I asked raising a brow.

"Fourteen and brother's is fifteen," said Al holding onto his brother's red hood like he's so sure that something will happen.

Kairi was about to, but I stopped her by saying, "I'm seventeen and I think I actually believe his age. Though his height is shorter than most males his age, I've already met an exception in my book."

Then before I knew it, Al grabbed Ed, holding him back as Ed looked like he was trying to rip me to shreds.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' SO SHORT HE'D DROWN IN A RAINDROP!" he yelled trying to get out of Al's grip.

_I didn't say anything remotely close to that._

"You, who else," I said knowing that I was fueling his anger this way.

Kairi wasn't paying attention, like I'd want her to. This was fun!

"LET ME GO AL SO I CAN RIP HER TO SHREDS!" he yelled trying to grab for me.

"I'd like to see you try!" I laughed.

"Brother stop!" Al yelled.

"Kairi! Control your sister!" Roy yelled, I saw Kairi snap her head up in surprise.

She looked at the scene before her and said, "Yes Mr. Roy."

"I'd like to see her try and stop me from having some fun," I scoffed.

Kairi changed the expression on her face to one like a puppies that is on the verge of tears. He lip was pouting and trembling. It was cute. I didn't want my sister to be sad, so I backed off. I know she would only do that when something was really on her mind at the same time Roy would order her to make me stop insulting someone, or fight.

After I backed off, she stopped with the face and bowed to the Elric's.

"I'm so sorry about her," she said.

Ed stopped struggling and stared at her. So did Al.

"No it was my fault," Ed said putting his hand through his bangs coolly.

"No, Miya always does this," she said.

"Hey! I do…okay, maybe I do," I admitted.

"Admitting you have a problem is the first step to recovery," Roy said.

I glared at him from the corner of my eye. I then grabbed Kairi's wrist and pulled her out of the room.

**Ed's POV-**

As the two Rin sisters were leaving, Al put me down. Roy sighed.

"She's still the same even when Kairi is back," Roy huffed.

"Back? Where'd she go?" Al asked.

Roy stiffened, "Oh, uh…shouldn't you two be getting ready for the mission?"

He changed the subject. He's hiding something.

"He's right Al, let's go," I said wanting to leave.

"Don't forget you folder," Roy said.

Al grabbed it an followed me out.

_Kairi Rin huh? I'll be sure to remember that name._

* * *

><p><strong>Wows, another chapter is done. Review! I want more people reviewing!<strong>


End file.
